


America's Most Eligible Hero

by Sonfluwer



Category: America's Most Eligible (Visual Novels)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reality TV, Romance, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonfluwer/pseuds/Sonfluwer
Summary: This story is America's Most Eligible but in an alternate universe where some people have abilities and some don't. This follows the same narrative except the challenges are going to be slightly different. The conversations will be the same for the most part also except for added drama and interactions.
Relationships: Beautiful Contestant/Main Character (America's Most Eligible), Derek/Main Character (America's Most Eligible), Handsome Stranger/Main Character (America's Most Eligible), Ivy Fisher/Derek Taylor





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The main character is Gloria Alcantara.  
> Face 2, Rose Gold hair, Bird of Paradise Outfit.

The Miami air was hot with the thrumming tension of fanatic energy. A loose barricade stood between the crowd of powered and non-powered individuals while security walked back and forth to keep the line. Hungry eyes stared at the infamous house that would soon be welcoming the tenth season cast of America’s Most Eligible Hero. Every person stood in wait for a glimpse of the young heroes hoping to make their mark on America. Some were eager to join.

Among them was Gloria Alcantara.

The young woman of twenty-four stood at the front barricade. Her already tan skin had deepened from the sun she had been standing in all day. Her chocolate eyes gazed at the fans beside her with their excitement rubbing off on her. Gloria had been a fan of America’s Most Eligible Hero all her life and always dreamed of being a contestant on it. She didn’t often share her ability but when she did there was always an exclamation that she would be a shoe in for the show. She would have applied much sooner but her recent years had been lost to a battle with depression and an extremely toxic ex. It was only in the past few months she decided to reconnect with her dreams which brought her to the first day of filming for the tenth season.

Gloria smiled, “I can’t believe _we_ get to be in the live studio audience for the first episode!”

“Right?! This is a dream come true for a super fan like me!” the young man at her side exclaimed.

“I don’t know about you two, but _I’m_ here to get on TV, so stay outta my way,” the woman on his other side began to wave her arms and shout at the security guard, “Hey! Hey you! Where are all the cameras? Y’all are missing out on a _star_ right here!”

The security gave no indication he had heard her.

The young man gave a shrug at her attempt them turned back to Gloria, “What about you? Why are you here?”

There was a nervousness that flittered through her stomach. Her hands moved to nervously toy with the end of her rose gold braid as she considered her options to answer. She could answer fame and fortune, she could answer love, she could answer drama. She decided to go with her gut and answer from her gut, “I’m here for fame and fortune.”

The young man nodded and behind his eyes she could see him connecting her to the woman at his side.

“I know I’m just in the audience for now…but with a little luck, that’ll be _me_ on camera someday! Plus, I have a unique power of my own,” she could see the spark behind his eye that made him consider her a real contender. She continued, “And everyone knows reality TV is the shortcut to celebrity-dom. Ten weeks in the spotlight, and I can launch my own vlogging channel, write a book…”

“Star on _another_ reality TV show?” he offered.

“Exactly. Everyone in the country will know my face,” she closed her eyes to let the truth set in. It was the first time she had spoken her deepest desire out loud and though she felt kind of foolish…it felt good.

“ _Ohmygod,_ look! It’s Carson Stewart!”

Gloria’s eyes followed the direction of the woman to the well-groomed man as he emerged from a trailer. Immediately her heart leaped at the sight of him even more handsome than she had ever seen on her television screen. The blonde haired, blue eyed host put on his most dapper smile as he addressed the crowd.

“Hello, yes, it’s me. Emmy-nominated host of _America’s Most Eligible Hero_. Follow me to embark on the adventure of a lifetime!” in that moment he split into two versions of himself, one that walked to the entrance of the mansion and another to stand and soak of the energy from the crowd.

“Carson! Over here! I was _born_ to be on camera!” Gloria waved.

“And I’m your biggest fan!” shouted the other woman.

“And I’m…” the young man looked between the two, “…standing next to them!”

“I want to welcome you all to this lovely Miami beach house, the setting of Season Ten of _America’s Most Eligible Hero_ ,” the Carson at the entrance spoke.

The one still nearer the fans took over, “Here, eleven contestants will battle it out all summer to prove they’re the most eligible hero in America.”

“I. Can’t. Wait,” the young man spoke with all seriousness.

The Carson back at the entrance continued, “The cast will compete in sexy Challenges, go on exciting Dates, and Vote each other out of the house one by one.”

“The last person standing will win the grand prize of $500,000 and a romantic trip for two!”

The Carsons paused as the fans erupted into cheers.

“Talk about a ‘happily ever after’!” Gloria sighed with brimming anticipation.

“‘America’s Most Eligible Hero’ is a very special title, one that we don’t hand out to _just_ anyone. Our past winners have gone on to be authors, social media influencers, entrepreneurs, and even members of the Super Family!”

“But most of all, they’ve learned what it _truly_ means to love and be loved,” the Carson nears the fans threw his hands out benevolently, “And what better prize is there than—”

“Carson! Why aren’t you responding to the radio?” came the shrill voice of a woman who Gloria could only assume was the show runner. From the side door the owner of the voice poked her head out to glare at Carson.

Together the Carsons shouted, “But they said you wanted me to entertain the audience—”

“Well, I changed my mind. Get your ass inside!” she shouted and the Carsons leaped back into one.

“I guess that’s the end of his speech…”

Cheers erupted around Gloria making her jump in surprise.

“Look, they’re bringing out the contestants!”

Gloria’s eyes turned and immediately locked with someone breathtaking. The first contestant she locked eyes with was the definition of cute. With tan skin, bright eyes, and a smile that warmed even the coldest parts of her heart. She couldn’t believe he was even real.

The next contestant was even more unbelievable! A beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair, a snug maroon dress with a body that looked like it just walked off a mudflap. Her smile was killer and her angles sharp as a tack!

Behind her was a man that looked like he just walked off of a GQ magazine. He was all shoulders, all muscles, all pearly skin and sweet features. Gloria’s favorite part was his dark eyes that promised there was more beneath the surface!

She would have lingered on him but the contestant after made her nearly gasp. A young woman with short brown hair and a _very_ low neckline took away her gaze. Gloria couldn’t help but let her eyes roam over the woman’s body as she came to the conclusion that she looked…sweet!

Her eyes took in the group as a whole and she couldn’t help but let out a soft, “Oh, wow…”

“That first guy is _hot_. I hope he makes it to the finale so I can drool over him all summer,” the woman let out a whistle.

“He kinda reminds me of Roger from last season that could freeze time. Don’t you agree?” the young man asked.

“Oh, I actually didn’t catch last season, other than the promotional posters. Besides…,” Gloria considered each of the contestants filing toward the beach house. Her eyes looked over the man they were talking about, “There’s no way Roger was as cute as this guy.”

Gloria let a soft smile drift over her features as she gave a sweet wave. His light eyes caught hers and offered a wink that made her heart melt. A wistful sigh escaped her lips as the contestants began to be herded inside.

“I wish I could be one of them…” she let out under her breath.

Before anyone could reply the front door flew open again and one of the contestants rushed back out. A tall blonde with electricity sparking all over her skin shouted, “That’s it! I _quit_!”

A cute brunette suddenly materialized chasing after her, “Whitney, come back! We can fix this!”

The crowd began to jeer at them with the buzz of the new excitement and a sneak peek at the contestant’s ability. The woman beside the young man smirked, “Looks like _someone_ couldn’t take the heat.”

“But…the heat hasn’t even been turned on yet!” he countered.

“I bet she’s just doing it to get more screen time.”

“Whitney, please! I’ll be fired if you leave now…”

Gloria felt her heart soften as she gazed at the brunette and the tenderness in her voice. The blonde was unfazed, “I don’t care! I’m not spending one more second in this stupid house!”

The brunette—Gloria assumed she was a producer—followed the woman around the corner in various degrees of visibility and invisibility. She frowned, “She looks so sad…”

There was something in the dough eyes of the woman that struck her in the place that could not stand to watch good people go through bad things. Unable to sit back any longer, Gloria jumped out of line and chased after the producer!

“Wait, where are you going?” the woman gasped.

“I have to help her!” Gloria replied.

“Why?”

“Because…” Gloria paused to reflect then lifted her eyes to meet the woman’s, “Everyone can use a friend.”

She waited a moment until the security guard was distracted. It was then she made a dash around the corner. It was there was she saw the producer trying to comfort the contestant, who refused to even look at her.

“Here, drink some water—”

“No! I’m not gonna let everyone push me around like that, Jen!” Whitney zapped the water bottle out of Jen’s hand and onto the ground.

“Hey…Jen, are you okay?” Gloria asked as she came upon the scene.

“Me? No one ever asks about me…” her body began to disappear but she clenched her jaw and reappeared again.

“I heard what you said earlier about being fired…”

Whitney huffed, “And you believed her? Ha! Don’t you know producers will say anything to get what they want? And who are _you_ , anyway?”

“My name’s Gloria. And for the record, I think Jen’s telling the truth.”

Jen smiled gratefully before turning her attention back to the contestant, “Look, Whitney, I know the Confessional questions aren’t ideal, but I _have_ to ask about that kind of stuff to get the footage we need.”

“I still don’t know how my _personal_ life is relevant…”

“But…it’s reality TV! That’s the _only_ thing that’s relevant!” Jen threw a desperate glance to Gloria.

She stepped forward, “Whitney, you have the chance here to be part of something special and amazing! And okay, admittedly it might be a little trashy at times, but that’s the fun of it! If you quit now, you’ll always wonder what would’ve happened if you stayed…if you wouldn’ve made friends, or enemies, or even found love!”

“That’s true, I guess…” Whitney frowned.

Gloria smiled, “But most of all, reality TV is...a reflection of who _you_ are. There’s a reason we sit around the TV every week to watch our favorite reality shows…It’s because we see _ourselves_ in them. All of our best and worst moments displayed for the entire world to see…and commiserate with. Reality TV gives people the chance to see the endless possibilities of their lives. And _you_ get to be a part of it! All you have to do is say ‘yes’.”

“Well…” she looked at her thoughtfully, “Yes! I’ll do it!”

“That’s the spirit!”

Jen locked eyes with Gloria and whispered, “ _Thank you. That was…really inspiring._ ”

“But if I’m gonna come back, things’ll have to be different.”

“‘Come back’? _Ha_ ,” came the same shrill voice of the woman that had yelled at Carson.

The three women turned to see the show runner looming. Whitney’s bag landed at her feet. Jen was the first to react, “Piper? What’re you doing here?”

“Your job, apparently. Whitney, you’re cut. I don’t want to see you on my set ever again,” Piper declared in the coldest tone Gloria had ever heard.

“W-What?”

It was too late. Piper had already turned away from them. It took just a moment before Whitney grabbed her back and left too. Piper turned back with her eyes locked on the brunette, “Jen, you’d better find me a replacement Girl Next Door in the next five minutes, or I really _will_ fire you.”

“I—okay…”

Piper’s piercing gaze turned to Gloria, “Who are you?”

“I’m…” Gloria weighed her choices before answering with confidence, “The next contestant on _America’s Most Eligible Hero._ ”

Piper’s eyes shifted back to Jen, “Seriously, Jen? You can’t just pull a random person off the street. We’re trying to craft _stories_ here, show heroes.”

“Exactly!” Jen shouted, “Gloria cane be our Cinderella story of the season! Literally plucked from our studio audience to compete all summer long! Plus she’s totally got that Girl Next Door thing going on. Piper, you should’ve heard the speech she just gave. I’m telling you, Gloria has what it takes.”

Piper gave Gloria a real once-over, “I _do_ like her look…But I’m not convinced. I don’t even know if she can actually _do_ anything.”

“Maybe _this_ will convince you,” Gloria looked to Jen with determination then wrapped her arms around her waist and bent her backwards, “ _Just go with it, okay?_ ”

A soft smile formed on Jen’s face, “ _Okay…_ ”

Gloria kissed Jen passionately; making sure Piper could see _everything_ until Gloria’s ability activated. All of a sudden they were both completely invisible in the middle of the kiss that they could only feel and not even see. Gloria pulled back, the both of them becoming visible again as she smirked, “Convinced now?”

“You can go invisible too?” Piper questioned with a hint of boredom.

“Even better,” Gloria stood tall as she dropped her bomb, “I can absorb other people’s power and use it myself.”

Piper stared between them with a hard gaze, “Jen, get her set up.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jen grinned.

As Piper marched back inside, Gloria turned to Jen, dazed, “Uh, what just happened?”

“I’m not entirely sure, but…Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ You definitely just saved my job,” Jen was nearly jumping with happiness.

“Happy to help,” Gloria turned to face the mansion, taking in the moment.

“Congratulations, Gloria! You’re the next contestant on _America’s Most Eligible Hero_!”


	2. Getting to Know the Other Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handsome Stranger will be going by the name Joshua and will be face one!

Jen ushered Gloria away from the waiting line in front of the mansion. In the most professional manner she smiled, “Welcome to the _Most Eligible_ beach house. This is going to be your home for the next ten weeks, so settle in.”

“Wow—”

“No time for that. Everyone else has been in hair and makeup since 6AM. We’ve gotta get going.”

As they walked into the house Gloria couldn’t help but to disregard what Jen had just said. Her mouth dropped open in amazement of the interior of the house she had only ever seen on the screen. It was better than anything she had ever imagined.

“Stand there while I get your paperwork. And _don’t move_ ,” Jen declared as she pointed to a spot just beneath the staircase.

Gloria took her spot as Jen disappeared into the flurry of activity all around her. She gazed around at the sprawling manor as cameramen, producers, and PAs hurried by. The thought dragged across her mind, _What did I get myself into…?_

“ _WATCH OUT!_ ”

She turned her head just in time to see a giant light fixture falling directly toward her!

Without a thought she reached up and caught it _right_ before it crashed over her head!

Gloria looked at the fixture in her hand in surprise. It was easily ten times heavier than she normally could carry, “…I did it!”

“Now _there’s_ something you don’t see every day.”

She turned to face the person who warmed her…and found a handsome man grinning at her. Gloria took in a deep breath as she saw coiffed brown hair with honey streaks, dark brown eyes, and a big smile belonging to a deliciously large mouth. He was tall, dark, and incredible! Immediately Gloria understood it was his ability she must have took for the intense moment. She was even more grateful…and attracted. 

The man helped her lift the light back into place and Gloria felt her breath catch as his strong arms brushed against her, “Thanks. Your quick thinking _and strength_ just saved the crew a few hundred dollars. Piper would’ve killed us if _another_ piece of equipment broke before the season even started.”

“I’m pretty sure it was _your_ strength,” she smiled, “You’re welcome. I’m Gloria, by the way. But you can call me your new girlfriend.”

His laugh was enchanting as he held out his hand, “In that case, I’d better introduce myself. I’m Joshua.”

“So…are you part of the crew?” she wondered.

“Something like that,” he smiled, “So, you’re a Borrower?”

Gloria blushed, “I never heard anyone call it that but sure. And you have super strength?”

“I do,” as he looked around the foyer Gloria couldn’t help but notice that he seemed oddly…familiar.

“Have we met before? I could swear I’ve seen you somewhere…”

“I doubt it. I _definitely_ would’ve remembered you,” Joshua crossed his arms and smiled at her, “So, Gloria, what brings you to _America’s Most Eligible Hero_?”

“I’m the new Girl Next Door.”

Joshua raised his eyebrows, but didn’t comment.

“What’s that look for?”

“Nothing, it’s just…I wouldn’t have pegged you for the type of person who signs up for a reality TV show. Sure, you’ve got the charisma and curiosity for it…But you seem way too genuine for this fake world,” Joshua trailed off, lost in thought. After a moment he looked back at her, “Sorry, I didn’t mean that the way it sounded.”

“Well, it sorta sounded like a compliment…” she shrugged.

Joshua chuckled, “Then I guess I _did_ mean it the way it sounded.”

“So…I’m ‘too genuine’, huh? Seems like you have the inside scoop on this place. Got any tips for surviving my first reality TV show?”

“What makes you think I have tips?”

“Call it a hunch. Come on, Joshua…” she batted her lashes with the best puppy-dog look she could manage, “For me?”

He shook his head with a sigh, “…Okay, fine! I give in.”

She grinned triumphantly.

Joshua shook his head again, “That look of yours is deadly, Gloria. Here’s Tip #1: Go to the beach whenever you can.”

“Really?”

“Have you _seen_ the beaches around here? But seriously, take breaks. Living in the house and being on camera _all the time_ is overwhelming. I’ve seen contestants crash and burn before the first night is even over,” Joshua leaned an arm against the wall, bringing his body close to hers, “Stepping out for a breath of fresh air is a must. In fact…If you want, we could sneak down to the beach right now. Take a break before all the craziness starts.”

“I don’t know…Jen said she’d be right back with my contract,” Gloria looked in the direction Jen had left.

“Trust me, she’ll be gone for another half hour at least. I’ll get you back in time. You can stand here waiting for her, or sneak out with me. I’ll even share a few more tips, if you want,” he smiled.

“That _does_ sound tempting…” Gloria closed her eyes, picturing the two of them on the beach. She grinned up at Joshua, “Let’s go.”

Butterflies fluttered into her stomach as Joshua lead her out of the house and down toward the beach.

“What about security? Aren’t they watching the set?” she wondered as she looked from left to right.

“They’re so busy dealing with the live audience that they won’t even see us,” he smiled.

“Hey! You two! Where are you going?” the security shouted.

“Or not. _Run!_ ”

Gloria had a moment to run or to trip but she steeled herself and followed Joshua in a mad dash to get away from the security guard.

“This guy is quick!” she shouted.

“But we’re quicker! Come on!” Joshua rushed.

“I said _stop!_ ” the security guard screamed.

“Through here! We’ll be safe just past these trees!” he guided Gloria to duck behind a grove of palm trees. “We should be in the clear…”

They waited in silence as the security guard bumbled past their hiding spot, “Where did they go?”

Gloria could feel her heart pounding in her chest, becoming acutely aware of how close Joshua’s body was to hers. Eventually, she heard the security guard go back toward the house. She let a breath out in a sigh of relief and grinned at Joshua, “You didn’t tell me our little trip would include a cardio workout.”

“Hey, they say exercise is a good way to clear your head,” he smiled sheepishly.

“Consider my head cleared, then,” she smirked. It was in that moment she looked around and took in her surroundings, “Wow…”

“You can say that again.”

Gloria turned around to find Joshua tossing his shirt aside and basking in the warm sun. She smiled as she took in the peaceful expression on his face, “I guess I wasn’t the only one who needed a break.”

“Definitely not,” he agreed.

A few steps onto the beach guided Gloria’s mind into deciding the best way to enjoy her break. She looked from the ocean to Joshua’s rippling back muscles, “Do you have any sunscreen? I wouldn’t want you to get burnt…”

Joshua handed her a small bottle that he pulled from his pocket, and she motioned for him to turn around, “What about you?”

“Mmm, you can rub me after.”

He smirked, “Okay, Tip #2: Never do what I’m about to do.”

“And what’s that?”

“Turn your back on another contestant. You’re just asking to get stabbed.”

“Duly noted,” she smiled though there was a hidden layer of sadness just beneath his joke. That didn’t stop Gloria from rubbing the sunscreen along his broad shoulders, savoring the feeling of his sinewy muscles beneath her fingers.

“Mmm…that feels nice…,” Joshua looked at her with a smile as the two of them settled in the sand, the waves lapping at her feet. “I have to say, I didn’t expect the Girl Next Door to be so…spontaneous.”

“Hey, _they’re_ the ones who decided I was the Girl Next Door. I had no say in the matter,” she gently slapped at his shoulder.

“Yeah…I know what that feels like,” he frowned.

“You do?”

Joshua sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Gloria considered him carefully.

“You must be the Boy Next Door from last season! I _knew_ you looked familiar!” she couldn’t help but to shout.

“Guilty as charged,” he shrugged, “Which is why I can say from experience that you’d better watch your back. That role didn’t exactly go well for me.”

“I’ll be careful,” she nudged him with her shoulder, “So why are you here, if you were on the show last season?”

“They bring past contestants back all the time for all sorts of reasons, like hosting competitions or talking about our experience on the show. It’s good for ratings too, since the audience already feels a connection to them.”

“Makes sense. But I have another question for you. Tell me…” she bit her lip, “Why did you sign up for _AMEH_ in the first place?”

“When I auditioned, I was a total romantic…hoping I’d make real connections with the other contestants on the show, maybe even find a partner…Plus, I knew it’d give me opportunities to travel places and meet people I’d never get the chance to otherwise. I even really thought about being a hero. But I was naïve back then…” he shook himself and looked her in the eye, “Look, if you want a _real_ tip, here it is… _Don’t_ listen to your producer.”

“Jen? But she seems so…”

“Harmless? Yeah, they all _seem_ that way,” his tone became serious, “But they’re just looking out for the show. They want good ratings, not happy contestants.”

“Joshua…Thanks for the tip,” she gave a solid nod, “I’ll be on my guard! Man, this seems like it’ll be exhausting…”

“Which brings us right back to Tip #1: Take a break and go to the beach whenever you can!” Joshua returned to his pleasant composure.

Gloria smiled up at him, feeling better despite the chaos of the day, “Thanks.”

She gently rested her head on his shoulder. He shifted beneath her to make the position more comfortable. Finally, Joshua checked the time, “I should probably get you back.”

He helped Gloria back to her feet, “There’s just one thing I want to do first…”

Joshua looked at her with expectation as Gloria considered her options. She had never been one to make the first move but after everything that had gone on that day she figured it was time to throw the cautious Gloria out the window. She took in a deep breath and pressed her lips to Joshua’s.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. Her hands travelled along his strong back up to his soft hair. She could feel his strength rippling beneath his skin and filling into her. Somehow she felt safer around him and she didn’t want it to end. But she knew it had to. Finally, she pulled back with a smile.

“Thank you for the break,” she blushed.

“You’re very welcome,” he smiled, dropping a gentle kiss to her nose, “Okay, now we _really_ gotta get you back.”

He slipped his shirt back on and she shrugged, “Lead the way.”

The return to the mansion was much calmer than the trip to the beach. By the time they walked into the beach house, Jen was stepping out of the back office, “Sorry for the wait, Gloria. Our lawyers are having a _cow_ about the last-minute replacement, but I finally got your contract together!”

“I’ll be right there!”

“See? What’d I tell you? Right on time,” Joshua smiled.

Gloria grinned up at him, “So? Will I see you again?”

“Something tells me you’ll be sick of me soon enough,” he dropped a kiss on her cheek, “See you ‘round, Gloria.”

“See you,” she smiled, making sure to sway her hips as she made her way to Jen.

“Here,” Jen handed her the contract and pen, “Sign this, and then we’ve gotta hurry! It’s almost time to start filming!”

Gloria glanced over the writing but halfway through the first page realized she had no time to go over the details. She signed her name then followed Jen through the foyer.

“So, we’re headed to hair and makeup first, but we’ll probably run into some other contestants along the way,” her tone became serious, “This is your first time meeting them, which means you need to start building your relationships with them.”

“Already? But the cameras aren’t even rolling!” Gloria said in surprise.

“Gloria, the game started as soon as you stepped on set,” Jen sighed.

Just then, Gloria heard a shout from the top of the stairs!

“Tally-ho!”

She watched as the…sweet one from outside slide down the banister in her cocktail dress. She jumped off the stairs at the bottom and turned to Gloria with a grin, “Hi! You must be the new presence I sensed.”

“Gloria, this is Teagan, our Dreamer. Gloria is taking Whitney’s spot,” Jen smiled.

Teagan wrapped Gloria in a large hug, “My newest friend! I can just _tell_ our auras will dance together.”

“Teagan…” Gloria’s mind for a moment went blank at the feeling of their breasts pressed against one another but she blushed brightly and smiled, “I hope your aura knows how to tango.”

“See? We’re kindred spirits already!” Teagan grinned, stepping back (+2).

Gloria felt a strange current running beneath her that made her buzz. She looked at the woman curiously as if she had sucked some of her ability into her, “Are you an Empath?”

“Something like that,” she blushed, “I can read other’s thoughts, feelings, emotions, energy. It’s strange but I can kind of feel when people like me more or like me less.”

“That is really cool,” Gloria pressed her hand to her chest, “I’m a…Borrower, I guess. I can absorb people’s abilities but it’s usually not for too long but you hit me like a lightning bolt.”

Teagan winked, “There’s more where that came from.”

“Not to cut this short, but we need to get Gloria to hair and makeup,” Jen smiled.

“Bye, Gloria! Find me later so we can compare natal charts,” she waved goodbye, swaying her own hips.

Gloria turned her attention back to Jen and noticed her snatch a stack of folders from a table in the foyer as she walked, “What’s that you got there?”

“Our contestant dossiers for the executives. Compiling this was honestly one of my favorite parts of the job!” there was a genuine smile on her face that melted Gloria’s heart.

“Oh really? Is that where all the juicy secrets and twists are kept?”

“It’s mostly information about everyone on the show…but there are some cute tidbits that help us get to know them. For example, Teagan brought a satchel of herbs and gems on the set to protect herself incase anyone’s a witch.”

Gloria glanced back the way they had come, “That seems very on-brand.”

“For the record, according to my dossiers, we’re witch-free this season,” she smiled as if she had made a joke, “Do you want to know about anyone else? Maybe get to know your competition before actually meeting them?”

“Are you allowed to show me that?” Gloria narrowed her eyes at the stack of folders.

“It’s not forbidden. And it could give you a leg up on the other contestants.”

“Hmm…,” Gloria let out a sigh as she looked them over in Jen’s hand then reached over with a smile, “Yes! I can’t wait to learn more about everyone else here.”

Jen grinned, “There are still _some_ surprises hidden up our sleeves, but you’ll get a little edge for sure!”

“Every little thing counts,” Gloria shrugged.

“Well, you already met Teagan, and she’s an open book. Let’s see who else we have here…,” she began sifting through, “Oh, there’s Derek…he’s a hottie literally he can create fire with his hands, Bianca, our bikini model who can teleport…and Zeke, the hero that can fly!”

“Tell me about Derek the hottie.”

“Derek’s file is full of tidbits, but the most recent incident _immediately_ jumps to mind,” Jen smirked.

“Oooh. Sounds juicy,” Gloria grinned.

“According to the crew, he was a couple minutes late for his first meeting with Piper, and she commented on it.”

“What’d she say?”

“I wasn’t there, but she said something like, ‘Don’t test me, I can make you, and I can break you.’”

“Whoa,” Gloria frowned.

“Now he’s understandably obsessed about correcting her impression of him,” she added.

“I can see why. Thanks for the heads up,” Gloria shook her head, feeling bad for the hottie that got some of Piper’s scolding.

“No problem. Who next?”

“Zeke the hero! He’s a _hero hero_? What does that even mean? Is he part of the Super Family?”

“No. Zeke is a fireman, and that’s a big part of his ‘hero’ appeal. He’s clean-cut and very ‘alpha.’ But what makes Zeke perfect for _AMEH_ is that he takes himself _so_ seriously.”

“Alright. Spill it,” Gloria couldn’t help but feel excitement at dishing with Jen.

“He thinks he’s a great dancer, but he’s…not. His audition tape almost made the blooper reel.”

“Oh no,” she couldn’t even imagine.

“Oh yes. He took out an end table doing a wild kick-move. To his credit, he really _goes for it_ , but…”

“Possibly to the detriment of his surroundings.”

“Yup,” Jen giggled.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Gloria giggled with her, “Tell me about Bianca the bikini model.”

“Bianca is reality television gold. Spunky, plain-spoken, vain as she can be…Viewers’ll eat her up,” there was a slight hint of a blush beneath her cheeks.

“I’m finding it hard to believe a woman like that even has an Achilles heel.”

“Oh? Then you’d be wrong.”

“Spill!” Gloria grinned, grabbing her arm gently.

Jen laughed, “Okay, okay, okay. Bianca is a bit of a closet bookworm, and her favorite series is Steamy Window. Are you familiar with those books?”

“Of course. It’s like the dirtiest thing in print and always makes a big splash every time a new one debuts.”

“Well, she mentioned in her application that she’s still upset because the ending of the latest book got ruined for her. She’s bitter about it, but I think it’s a really cute little detail no one would ever guess judging by her, well, cover.”

“Definitely looking forward to meeting her now. This stuff is awesome, Jen. Thanks for sharing it with me! These stories are perfect…” Gloria paused to consider her next statement, “Conversation starters! Everyone likes to talk about themselves, and now I’ve got the perfect conversation starters. I genuinely like to make a good first impression.”

“Oh! That’s refreshing. Kindness has a way of producing winners on _AMEH_ …Who would’ve thought the Girl Next Door might be a serious contender?”

“Um, me? I thought that?” Gloria laughed.

“People always underestimate the Girl Next Door but kind-hearted and lovable win over lots of people. Oh, I do like talking about my job…but maybe a little too much. Do you think I should’ve kept this to myself?”

Once again there was that sadness in those chocolate eyes that tugged on Gloria’s heart. She smiled, “You’ve got nothing to worry about. If anything comes up, I’ll play it off as a coincidence that I know.”

“Phew! Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“No problem. Sharing these stories with me was really helpful. And I’ll make sure you don’t get into any trouble.”

She shuffled her files and tucked them under her arm as if remembering herself, “Alright. Let’s go meet some of your competitors!”

As Gloria continued to follow Jen through the beach house, she spotted another contestant showing off by a row of windows, “When you spend countless days and nights saving people from 5-alarm fires, it’s easy to build muscle.”

“Wow. I’m glad rescuing others from dangers is such a good workout for you,” the woman rolled her eyes.

The guy continued, “Just another perk of being fearless!”

“That’s Bianca the Swimsuit Model and Zeke the Hero,” Jen grinned.

“The Hero?” Gloria questioned, feigning ignorance to protect their secret.

Jen winked, “He’s a firefighter, and lucky for us, he’s _really_ getting into character.”

Zeke wrapped his arm around Bianca’s waist and pulled her in close, “Hey, if you and me were in one of your fancy photoshoots together, I bet we’d really…burn it up.”

“ _Something_ would burn,” Bianca looked at him angrily. 

Gloria could feel her ability charging up and so decided to step in, “Hey…You’re getting’ a little handsy there, Zeke.”

Zeke pulled back and glared at her (-1), “Who the hell are you?”

Behind him, Gloria could see Bianca mouth (+2), “ _Thank you!_ ”

“This is Gloria, our Girl Next Door,” Jen smiled warmly.

“Hey, I caught a glimpse of your auditioning video up in editing. Slick moves, man,” Gloria quickly added some damage control.

“Really? I’ve gotten surprisingly few comments from the producers. I was expecting to get my talent showcased at some point.”

“I’m sure you’ll have a chance to highlight your skills,” she smiled. “Until then, just keep practicing!”

“Always good advice, even for an adept such as myself,” he grinned (+1).

Bianca arched an eyebrow at her. Gloria drifted her eyes to the beautiful woman, “Hey there. I’m Gloria, and I’m into drama, good times, and trashy romance novels.”

“Oh…interesting,” she looked at Gloria in genuine surprise.

“Absolutely. I loved the ending of the last book of the Steamy Window series!”

Anger surged through her features, “Please. Let’s not talk about this kind of—”

“But I won’t ruin it in case any of you are fans. Suffice it to say, it’s really good.”

A look of relief passed over Bianca’s eyes, and she relaxed slightly (+1), “Great. Now let’s focus on things actually worth attention…namely, that outfit. Not that your look isn’t working for you…but it’s not really fit for a cocktail party.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly think I’d be on TV when I got dressed this morning…”

“We’re on our way to hair and makeup right now to make sure Gloria looks perfect for her first Confessional,” Jen’s tone was friendly but it quickly switched to serious, “Be sure you’re _both_ ready to start filming in an hour. I can’t have one of my contestants going home first this season.”

“Don’t worry, Jen. We got you,” Zeke spoke seriously.

Jen rolled her eyes and lead Gloria down the hall. Finally, Gloria arrived at hair and makeup. The room was overrun with contestants and stylists putting the finishing touches on their opening night looks. Jen looked to Gloria, “Normally we have professionals to help you with all this, but since Whitney’s time slot was two hours ago, you’re stuck with me.”

“Stuck with you?” Gloria smiled, liking the sound of that, “That’s okay. I like your style.”

Jen flashed a quick smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Thanks. I know I’m not Hollywood-glamorous, but I do know how to make _you_ look like a superstar.”

She quickly got to work. As Gloria got comfortable in the chair she decided to talk, “So, what did you mean earlier when you were talking about ‘one of your contestants going home first’?”

“The other producer and I split you guys into groups. But don’t worry, you don’t have to work with my other contestants or anything. I’ll just be guiding you through the season to get the best storylines for episodes out of you and the others,” she answered.

“So…you’ll be producing me?”

“Exactly! Of the people you’ve met, Bianca, Zeke and Derek here are all under my care.”

Jen gestured to the contestant in the chair next to Gloria’s. Derek leaned forward with a wave, “Hey. It looks like we’re on the same team.”

Gloria suppressed her urge to scream with joy, “The same team, huh? I hope we get to spend _lots_ of time together.”

“I’m sure we can make that happen,” he smiled (+1).

“Derek, you’re up for Confessional. Piper said she’s taking over my intro interviews while I get Gloria ready,” Jen motioned for him to hurry.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I do _not_ want to keep Piper waiting,” Derek stood.

“I know I wouldn’t,” Gloria laughed, “It’s like if you’re late once, you have to jump through hoops just to prove to people that you’re reliable.”

“That is literally what my life has been since I first met Piper. Nice to know someone else gets my struggle,” Derek grinned (+1). He rushed toward the door, but stopped to wave, “See you out there, Gloria.”

Gloria nodded as Jen ran a makeup brush along her cheeks, “So what’s the deal with everyone flirting with me nonstop? I mean, I know I’m a catch, but they’re not exactly my type…”

Gloria knew it was a lie and Jen did too.

“I’m glad you brought that up,” Jen put down the brush to look Gloria in the eye, “It’s time to give you some tough producer love. If you wanna win this game, you have to keep your eyes on the prize. You can flirt with the other contestants all you want. In fact, the more the better! But don’t fall for anyone. There’s nothing more _ineligible_ than someone who’s taken.”

“So…get them to fall for me without falling for them? Consider done,” she beamed.

“Now that _that’s_ out of the way…It’s time to find the perfect outfit to make a good first impression!” Jen dug through the racks of clothes until, “Ta-da! This is perfect.”

“Let me try it on,” she smiled, grabbing the dress and standing behind a curtain to change. When she stepped out her own breath was taken by the tight dress that shifted from dark blue to red, “Well? What do you think?”

“Gloria, you look…”

She smiled as Jen blushed and cleared her throat.

“You’re gonna be the hit of the night!” Jen put the finishing touches on her hair, “And…you’re ready to go! What do you think?”

“Let’s do this,” Gloria nodded with determination.

“That’s what I like to hear!” Jen exclaimed.

The next place Jen lead Gloria was into a soundproof room with a couch and a camera. The backdrop was an interesting pattern of pink and purple with an effect of shimmering lights. With a bright smile, Jen opened her arm toward the interior of the room and declared, “Welcome to your first Confessional.”

“Jen…this is so cool!” With no need for an invitation Gloria plopped down on the couch in front of the camera, “I’m really gonna be on TV, aren’t I?”

Jen laughed, “Yes, yes you are.”

There was a moment of calm silence as Jen set up the camera and took her place beside it. Gloria’s eyes drifted over the woman as she worked. It was the first time she got a real good look at the woman’s figure and beneath the professional attire she could see a body that did not quit.

“Now remember,” Jen began and kicked Gloria out of her day dreaming, “out there is where you get the other contestants to fall for you, but in here? This is where you get _America_ to fall for you.”

“But if the other contestants are the ones who vote for eliminations, why does it matter if America likes me?” Gloria wondered.

“The viewers get a say in what goes on in the beach house through the Audience Vote. Every week, they’ll have some way to contribute to the game, whether it’ giving someone immunity or forcing them to wear a silly costume. Regardless, you want them on your side.”

Gloria gave a solid nod of understanding, “Got it.”

Jen smiled as if relieved by Gloria’s willingness to go along with everything but got back to her explanation voice, “Now, America likes a strong personality. The most popular are the Sweethearts, the Villains, and the Flirts. Each type of attitude has its pros and cons. It’s up to you what kind of contestant you want to be. Just remember, the attitude you choose now could have lasting consequences on your game later…”

The weight of Jen’s words fell upon Gloria seriously. The lights in the soundproof room suddenly became heavy on her in a way she had never felt. She had dreamed of being on the show but had no idea how serious her role could be. She felt the soft prickling of her body and when she glanced down she saw she was beginning to disappear, just as Jen had outside.

“Are you alright?” Jen looked to her with concern. “Do you have any questions?”

“Jen,” Gloria took in a deep breath that made her go solid again then smiled, “Let’s get started!”

Jen turned the camera on and transformed into a true producer before her eyes. Her smile was warm but there was a new light behind her eyes as if she had finally been activated, “First question…what makes _you_ America’s Most Eligible Hero?”

“Honestly?” Gloria bit her lip as she considered her options and what persona she wanted to take. There were so many things she wanted to be but when she considered how limited the last few years of her life had been the answer was easy. She smirked, “I’m fine as _hell_.”

Gloria blew the camera a kiss for extra measure.

“I’m gonna charm my way to the top.”

Jen gave an excited thumbs-up before continuing, “Next question…What’s it like _knowing_ you’re the underdog in this competition?”

“They think I’m an underdog, huh? Let’s just say that’s my favorite…position,” Gloria winked to the camera. Despite Jen’s professionalism Gloria could still see a light blush flush her cheeks as she grinned, “I’m gonna enjoy every minute on the bottom…until I flip ‘em over, and I’m on top.”

“Alright, we only have time for one more question…What’s your take on love?”

“I think love is…,” the question was a surprise but Gloria knew it was no time for true introspection. She was playing a character and had to act in kind, “Sexy as _hell_. I always fall too hard way too fast, but…I just can’t seem to help myself. I’m a lover, not a fighter.”

“That was perfect. You’re a natural Flirt, Gloria. If you weren’t on the show, I’d demand a date right now.”

“Are you sure that wasn’t too over-the-top?” Gloria played nervously with the braid hanging over her shoulder.

“There’s no such thing as _too over-the-top_ on reality TV.”

Just then, Jen’s walkie-talkie started to squawk, “ _Hellooooooo? Earth to Jen! Where are you? We’re about to start filming!_ ”

Jen jumped, instinctively rising to her feet as she shouted, “ That’s the other producer. We’d better get out there!”

The two hustled to set which was a beautifully lit backyard with a stage holding all the other contestants and the crew running around. Gloria had half a second to enjoy the beauty of it and the live audience before joining the other contestants onstage. She was just about to mention how surprised she was by the evening sky when Piper muttered, “Finally.”

“Sorry, Piper!” Jen cried out.

Gloria rushed to take her spot between Teagan and Bianca—desperately trying not to look at their cleavage.

“Your aura looks stunning tonight, Gloria,” (+2) Teagan smiled.

“Yeah, who knew you clean up so well?” (+2) Bianca teased.

“I had faith,” (+1) Derek’s pearly white’s flashed.

“Looks like I’ll actually have competition for the cameras tonight,” (+2) Zeke gave a playful wink.

“Huh, that’s odd…” Derek looked around, “Aren’t there supposed to be eleven contestants? There are only ten of us right now.”

Gloria followed his gaze along the stage of unfamiliar faces, “Maybe there’s another last-minute addition, like me.”

Piper’s booming voice took over the air, “Attention, people. We only have five hours of hard night for filming. That means we need to get all our shots before the sun comes up. We don’t want a repeat of last season, right Carson?”

Carson—who had been split in three to check out his outfit in all directions—spooked, “Right!”

“Now let’s get a move on!” she shouted.

A few of the contestants snickered as Carson snapped back into one and jumped in front of the camera, “Welcome to a brand-new season of _America’s Most Eligible Hero._ ”

The live audience cheered and clapped. Gloria could see the woman she had been standing with cheer while the young man shouted, “Go Gloria!”

“I’m your host, Carson. Tonight, our contestants will embark on a ten-week journey to be crowned The Most Eligible Hero in America. After a summer of Challenges and Dates, romances and heartbreaks, only one will be left standing,” Carson dramatically split into two so that his other self could face Camera 2, “But in an _America’s Most Eligible Hero_ first, we have a twist before we even meet the new cast!”

“A twist? Already?!” Gloria exclaimed.

Bianca grumbled, “I swear, if we have to team up—”

“They did that two season ago. I doubt they’d reuse the same trick so soon,” Derek pacified them.

“As you at home know, we’ve been tallying the Audience Vote for favorite past housemate, and we have a winner!” Carson grinned, “Contestants, say hello to your final competitor…last season’s Joshua!”

Gloria gasped, “Joshua?!”

The silhouetted figure emerged from the house and walked onto the stage as the audience went crazy. From across the patio, Joshua caught Gloria’s eye and smiled (+3). She blushed as the memory of the afternoon on the beach played before her mind. She could feel the shiver of Teagan’s ability inside of her and she knew even from the distance that Joshua liked her.

He moved to shake Carson’s outstretched hand…and then stepped forward to shake Carson’s other outstretched hand, “Hello, Carson. It’s good to be back.”


End file.
